


Arthur being your first / Erotic fluff

by ArthurFlecksGirl



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Angst, Erotic, F/M, First Sex, First Time, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Romance, Sex, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthurFlecksGirl/pseuds/ArthurFlecksGirl
Summary: Reder wants to have sex for the first time and is afraid of the pain. But Arthur is a very gentle lover :) <3
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 16





	Arthur being your first / Erotic fluff

The most wonderful place in the world was there to find in the curve of Arthurs neck. More than anythig else in the world it was home. The save place you came back to after a hard day of mental struggles. The scent of his curls falling upon your face, tickeling your nose was exactly what you needed to feel connected to him. To yourself. Arthurs body was your home. A home that you yet had to discover.  
You have been together for some months now and even though you felt like you knew his body better than the back of your own hand, there was still this mysterie of becoming one compleately that you havent experienced together yet.   
He was your first boyfriend and he knew. He never tried to push you into more. Holding hands and kissing you filled his heart with so much joy, he semed compleately satisfied with that. Sometimes he would play with the waistband of your underwear , while he was placing kisses all over your body and you could feel yourself being ready to sleep with him. Everytime his gentle hands started to find their way between your legs, you somehow hoped he would just pull your panties down and ask you to sleep with him. But he never did. Arthur stopped everytime he was about to undress you compleately.   
Maybe he simply didnt knew that you were ready.  
He didnt knew about your desire to feel all of him.  
And you weren`t sure of how to tell him. Your experience with men was very little and you didnt wanted to talk about it very much. You just wanted it to happen.   
Artie was very thoughtful and afraid of the thought to treat you wrong. He wasnt as experienced as other men at his age eighter. But you knew he wanted you. You saw it in the glimmer of his deep eyes when they pierced you with their intense, green color. You felt it in the touch of his oh so gentle hands, discovering every inch of your body with so much love in every movement. You felt it in his hungry kisses, soft but passionate. They tasted of more. Of wanting more. And you loved the taste of it. The desire he felt for you was floathing from his mouth into yours, everytime he kissed you.Sometimes you kissed for hours. Arthur never seemed to get tired of those acts of love. He would kiss you until both of your lips started to get sore.   
The way he held your face between his hands while he did so, made you the weakest. two of his fingers tugged behind your ear, the other ones resting gently upon your cheek, while his tongue parted your lips, which awaited his kiss with sweet excitement. His eyes piercing yours, until the moment your tongues met and started to do their seductive dance together. He closed his eyes evrytime the kiss got intense. You knew because you peaked through your eyelids. Just enough to see his beautiful, long eyelashes so close to yours.   
One hand on the back of his neck. playing with his curls, which got slightly sweaty from excitement. Why was he so excited? Was it just the kisses or the thought of being closer to you?  
You kissed him back. With all that was within you. There was no way to stop thinking about how it would feel to get him as close as possible. You wanted to feel him closer. Everything within you did. Your body graved to have him inside of you, the longing for it was almost starting to get painful.   
Arthurs hand caressed the inside of your thights. Setting little fires all over your skin. Did he knew that you were already burning up inside?   
He was the fire. The flame that kept you warm at night. The light within your soul. But also the danger. The unknown. There was a side of him you felt like you hadn`t discovered yet. And some days you wondered about what that side was. It was a spark in his eyes, lighting up fro time to time. A smirk on the corner of his lips. Resting there for you to see it when he didnt knew you were looking.  
And you wanted it. You wanted it all. You just didnt knew if you could handle all of him. Sometimes you thought that what you already had was enough. But then again.....there was more. More of him available. More of him to experience. To feel. And how yould you ever do without it?  
Arthur faced you after kissing you for the whole night.His eyes filled with love, the depths of his mind reflecting into yours.   
Arthurs fingers dawing the lines of your collar bones send satisying shivers down your spine. He put little pressure on it. Just enough to make you wish for more. He couldnt be anything but gentle. It was his nature. Tenderness was in his bones and muscles. His hands and lips. How would his hips feel like, pressed against yours? His body parts filling your insides?  
The more nights you spent in the crook of his neck, the more you wanted to take that final step to become one with him. You wanted the whole taste.   
You didnt wantedanything to be a mysterie anymore. You wanted to know about the feeling of him entering you. Entering your body, just like he did with your heart. You wanted him to fill you up compleately. It was painful. So painful. The longing. You coudlnt hold it anymore.  
Arthur placed kisses along your spine as you lay down on your belly, making its way down to the waistband of your panties. And stopped. Again. Like he always did. Taking a deep breath of your skin, rubbing his cheeks against it. You felt his soft eyelashes fluttering their way up your spine before he buried his face in the back of your neck, trying to get a nose full of your shampoo.  
You wondered about how his movements would change, how his face expression would look like while being inside of you, while feeling your walls around him, holding him closely. To him it would be just as new as it would be to you. He never felt you this way before. Would he love it? Would it sweap him off his feet? You imagined his little noises of lust. You needed to hear it. Needed to see his face while your body is pleasing him in every way possible. You wanted him to enjoy you. To love you until you both would fall breathless into one another.  
"Arthur" you whispered. his face still buried in the curve of your neck. "Mmmhhhh?" he mumbled against your skin. Stains of his spit decorating the line that defined your spine.  
"Come closer" you said and he lay down on you, you felt the whole weight of his body pressing you into the sheets.  
"Closer" you breathed as you let him know that you wanted to turn yor body to face him. He let you and he was now on top of you while you faced one another. He let his body sink down on yours again, so you felt his weight on your. It felt so good. You wish you could feel him on top of you all the time. Covering you like a blanket. Protecting you from everything that wasn`t him.  
The only thing that seperated your bodies from each other was the thin fabric of your underwear. You wanted it to be gone. A comforting heat grew in your chest as you reached under his waistband .  
"I want you inside of me" you noticed your trembling voice as Arthur angles his head to look you in the eyes "Are you sure?"  
"I am" you nodded " I need to feel all of you. But I´m scared....of the pain that comes with it. You know....its my first time."  
Arthur wiped a strain of your hair off your face "I know...." his voice as soft as it could be "I will be very careful if you want me to." You nodded once again as your other hand reached down your bodies to pull down his white underwear. Arthur breathed a muffled sigh upon your lips as he did the same to you. His other hand undoing the clasp of your bra.  
"We don`t have to if you are not ready yet" he muttered.  
"I want to, Artie I wanted this for so long now. If only I wasnt scared at the same time."  
He placed soft kisses on your exposed breats "There is nothing to be scared about, honey. Its just....me. I will be gentle, I promise. "  
Your hand rested on his sharp shoulder bone "You want it,too?"  
"More than anything" he almost whimpered. Arthur leaned in for another long, deep kiss. This one was different. Maybe because you knew that it would lead to more. The taste of excitement mixed with love and fear filled your mouth and you swallowed it down as your lips parted again. His deep kiss was followed by shorter ones. as you felt Arthur starting to rub himself against you. His hips moving in tiney circles, pressed against your pelvis. Almost noiseless moans escaping his half opened lips. The feeling of him growing hard made you want this even more. You focused on his beautiful brown curls bouncing back and fort as he continued to rub himself against the insides of your thigh.   
You exposed your neck so he knew you needed neck kisses right now. They always soothed you and calmed you when you were getting nervous. His lips sucked in the skin of your neck. His tongue licking the spot behind your ears.   
You closed your eyes and Arthur began to place soft kisses on your eyelids. So tender it felt like it was butterflies landing on them. His index finger wiped off a tear that rolled down your cheek.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah....I am just so....happy to be with you, Arthur. I love you so much" your voice cracked.  
"I love you more, sweetheart" he replied and you finally felt his errection right on the spot. You wanted this so much. But what if it hurt and you had to stop him?  
You twitched.  
"Just tell me if you want me to stop okay? Let me know if it feels good to you."  
Arthurs thoughtful words took your fears away.  
"Okay"  
"You`re save with me" he whispered.  
Your eyes closed. Becoming one was just seconds away.  
"I need you to look at me"´ his voice so close to your ear. His breath heavier than usual.  
You opened your eyes.  
"Can you look me in the eyes while I make my way inside of you?"  
You nodded "Yeah."  
"I love you Y/N. I will show you how much".  
You focused on the depths of his galaxy eyes as you felt Arthur entering you. He was going slowly, inch by inch. His eyes glimmering with tenderness, meeting yours, while he placed open mouth kissed on the tip of your nose.  
Your arms wrapped around his waist, copying the little movements ogf his hips.  
The short,sharp pain of becoming one was very little. It wasnt as intense as you thought. A sweet kinda pain . Proof that he was really about to get there. Arthur stopped to move for a brief moment as he felt you flinching. Asking you if you were alright. "It feels wonderful, Artie. Can you just stay there for a moment?"  
"Sure" Arthur just rested for a moment. No movement of his body. His member filling your insides which ached with love and passion. You felt your body holding him close inside. Like an warm embrace.   
"How does it feel?" he asked  
"Like you belong there" you replied, pulling him closer by putting little pressure to his hips.  
"How does it feel like for you, Arthur?"  
"Like coming home" he moaned as he started to move again.  
His lips ghosted all over your chest as you tried to became one with his rythm. You focused on his face expression. It was the same like when he was dancing all by himself. It was beautiful. So him.  
"Show me how much you love me" you heard yourself say.  
The pain was almost gone now. All that was left ws the sensation of him filling up your insides. Of him being in his happy place. You were his happy place. Arthur whimpered "You feel so good Y/N. So good I can`t even take it. Oh my god...you`re so warm. Take me all in, baby. Please" he begged. And you did so. You took his whole lengh as your right hand grabbed the curls on the back of his neck. Your left hand wiping off the sweat of his glimmering forehead. You kissed it, tasted the salt of the sweat remaining between the lines on his skin. Arthur was everything you ever wanted. With every one of his movements you felt the love he held for you. With every one of his little moans you knew you were made for each other.  
Arthur asked you if you wanted him to keep going and all you could do was to pull him closer into your burning core. He smiled, looking like he was up in the clouds. But still with you.  
He was always with you.  
A quiet "Ahh" escaped his half open mouth as he changed the pace of his movements and you rolled your hps up to feel him even closer. You smiled at yourself being afraid of this just some minutes ago. Having him so close was the best feeling there ever was.  
Arthurs fingers wandered from your bellybutton down to your most sensitive spot and started to draw small circles upon it. And just while you thought it couldnt get any better,it did. The waves of warmth floating your body left you spechless. Buried under the weight of his tiney body you kept whispering his name.He smirked at you, right before his warm tongue parted your lips to kiss you fiercely. HIs hot breath, which fastened within the last minutes filled your mouth and you breathed him in. It felt like Arthur was breathing life into you. His hand softly dancing between your legs. Hitting the right spots to make you want him even more.   
Your left hand now rested on his cute, round butt and caressed it sweetly, which he enjoyed a lot. You put some presure on it to let him know it was okay to go a little harder. Arthur understood your subtile words and pushed a little deeper, a little harder inside of you. Your body burned under his wholesome touch. Feeling your insides embracing his lengh compleately was a feeling you never thought could be this intense. You started to feel a little bit sore as he kept burying himswlf deeper inside you, but you didnt mind. Every sensation he was causing was fine with you. Not only that, but more than welcomed. You felt like you compleately lost yourself in the moment as his fingers on your clit made you feel all dizzy and loved. "You`re so wet, darling. You enjoy it?" You nodded "Yes Artie. Very much. I feel like I cant even take it anymore. Because....you feel so.....damn good. Its like......" you moaned quietly "My body is vibrating under the weight of yours". Arthur smiled "I think that means you are about to come.... is it okay for you if I let myself go now? Maybe we can do it together? If not, thats okay. Don`t worry, darling".  
You nodded eagerly as Arthur started to alter the intensivity of him pushing himself inside of you. His fingers softly pressing on the spot that made you go crazy in ways you could have never imagined.Arthur gasped into your open mouth as you felt his body tense up. he waited for another minute until he felt your body tensing up,too. Both of your hands wrapped around his small back as you felt your body taking over you in the sweetest way.   
You let yourself go as you felt all the tension leavigng your body within seconds, waves of lust taking you in compleately. Arthurs eyes pierced yours as he gasped from excitement and spilled his warm juice inside of you, his mind filled with the image of you underneath him. Your beautiful face as you felt all of him. You were his and his alone and you loved him. You loved him more than anything.  
Artthurs head rested in teh curve of your neck, breathless and happy as you felt his belly lifting up and down against yours.  
"That was wonderful" you whispered, playing witth his hair.  
"It was heaven" he breathed against your skin "You feel so good."  
Arhur slowly lifted himself to lay beside you and wrap his arm around you.  
You made yourself at home in his arms and rested your hand on his tummy, drawing little, invisible hearts around his belly button.  
"Did I hurt you?" he asked sweetly.  
"No. There was only a short kinda pain but it felt so good.It was amazing. Having you so close meant the world to me, Arthur..."  
"Dito!" he replied, kissing your shoulder.  
"I´m so happy. Just feeling a little sore now."  
Arthur placed more and more kisses on your shoulder "Thats normal. It will pass soon. I could make you a hot bubble bath if you want. "  
"Oh, Artie, I would love that. You`re too cute".  
Arthur got up from the bed and you got a good look on his little, perfect butt as he walked into the bathroom.  
You stared at the ceiling, thinking of how much you loved this man.   
Arthur Fleck.  
His name alone sounded like poetry to you.  
Arhur came back minutes later to lift you up from the bed and carry you to the bathroom, right into the bathtub filled with water. The room smelled like vanilla and cocoanut.  
Your body relaxed even more now that the hot water was soothing the parts that felt a little sensitive now.  
Arthur kneed beside the bathtub and watched you closing your eyes. His head was filled with love for you. He couldnt put into words how thankful he was to have found you. he wanted to keep you in his life forever.  
"This is amazing.Thank you for the hot bath, Arthur. I think it would help with the soreness."  
"I dodnt wanted to hurt you, baby" he stroke your hair.  
"You didnt. I´m just not used to....this" you smiled. "But I loved it. "  
"I`m so glad to hear that, Y/N. I loved it,too. "  
His hand reached for a sponge. He drowned it into the water and let it gently wander over your chest and arms. It felt wonderful. He was wonderful.  
"Arthur?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You think....um...tomorrow we could do that again?"  
The corner of his lips formed into a smirk "What do you think? You`re my happy place. I would have loved to stay inside you forever".  
Your heart filled up with love.   
His happy place.  
You liked that.  
"Wanna join me in the bathtub?"  
Arthur nodded as he climbed inside of the beathtub. There was not much space for another person but Arthur would fit.   
He lay down on the other end and asked you to lay yourself down on top of him .  
You changed your position and found yourself lying on your back, Arthurs body underneath you, the hot water embracing your bodies like a warm blanket.His arms protecting you like a shelter.  
"Usually" he chuckeled "I start to sing in the bathtub"  
"You do? I have never heard it"  
"I do it very quietly...like...to myself..." he shrugged.  
"Can you sing to me now?"  
Arthur closed his eyes and started to sing you a song. So quiet it was nothing more than a tickeling whisper on your ear.  
And you knew, you just knew if this was love  
you wanted all of it  
forever.


End file.
